


Remember Our Kiss?

by MavisMorningstar



Category: Taxi Brooklyn
Genre: First Kiss, Idiots in Love, Late Night Conversations, M/M, blackoutkiss, leoforgothispurse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24571186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MavisMorningstar/pseuds/MavisMorningstar
Summary: "Hello, um Detective Esposito, right?"He twitched and turned in his seat. "Ronnie?"Ronnie grinned and walked closer. "Right! Remember our kiss?" He winked and sat down next to the desk. Esposito looked up disgusted. "Yes", he sounded contrite. Ronnie laughed lightly. "I know you liked it", he then said seriously. Esposito shook his head. "No!" Ronnie leant back and put a leg upon the other. "I know you did" Esposito put his pen down, sighed and looked him in the eye. "Why do you think that?" "Because", Ronnie grinned and dropped his voice, " You wanted to use your tongue"Basically: Ronnie talks with Eddie about their kiss and Eddie realizes he feels something for the Taxi driver
Relationships: Ronnie/Eddie Esposito





	Remember Our Kiss?

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so Plesse excuse any errors

Ronnie grinned when he saw Leo's portmoinee next to the refrigerator. Normally he wouldn't forget it but today was Ronnie's lucky day. He could not only seek out some dollars for new shoes, but also had a reason why he had to go to the 125th prescient which he visited often in the last few weeks. It was because of a certain detective called Esposito... He was good looking and very manly... Ronnie was immediately in love when he met him the first time in that night of the blackout. 

Ronnie looked in his mirror and checked his hair, outfit and make-up.  
"Looking snatched", he told himself while putting the portmoinee in his back pocket. He put his white coat on and left the apartment.  
The streets were wet from the rain and the air was sharp and cutted in his skin. He was happy that he could drive and didn't had to walk. 

×-∆-×

The prescient was warm. Ronnie immediately opened his coat and went directly to the counter. " Hello um is Leo Romba here?" The officer raised an eyebrow. "Who?" "Tall, black, French" he tried to discribe him but the officer had his eyebrow still raised. Ronnie rolled his eyes. "I'm just gonna look after him myself" He walked past her, ignoring her calls about him not being allowed to go there. He looked around and found the prescient pretty much empty. He sighed and put a hand on his hip. Right in that moment Detective Esposito came out of the door of which Ronnie knew, went to the cells. Esposito looked deep in thought and didn't seem to see Ronnie or didn't want to do. He stared at the papers in his hand and sat down at his desk slowly. When he did that, the taxi driver smiled and had an idea.  
"Hello, um Detective Esposito, right?"

He twitched and turned in his seat. "Ronnie?"  
Ronnie grinned and walked closer. "Right! Remember our kiss?" He winked and sat down next to the desk. Esposito looked up disgusted. "Yes", he sounded contrite. Ronnie laughed lightly. "I know you liked it", he then said seriously. Esposito shook his head. "No!" Ronnie leant back and put a leg upon the other. "I know you did" Esposito put his pen down, sighed and looked him in the eye. "Why do you think that?" "Because", Ronnie grinned and dropped his voice, " You opened your mouth" 

Esposito sucked in a breath. "I did not!" "I kissed you, I know you did" he said in his know-it-all voice. "No!" "No?" Ronnie raised an eyebrow and looked truly curious with which he kicked Esposito out of concentration for a second. "N-no." "Was that hesitation I heard there?" "No" Ronnie sighed. "Is that the only word you can say?" Esposito was about to say 'no' again when he realized what Ronnie did. He had to smile at that. "Are you smiling because of me?" Esposito wanted to say 'no' now again but didn't, again. So he shut his mouth and asked the driver a question: "Why are you here anyways?" "Leo forgot his purse and I wanna bring it to him" "Well he's not here, you can come back later" "Nah" Esposito pursed his lips. "I can wait", Ronnie said smiling.

Esposito shook his head and began to write on his report again. A few minutes passed silently till Ronnie spoke up again: "What are you doing there" The detective had to hold onto himself so he wouldn't curse. "A report" "What about?" "A Crime" "What kind?" He sighed. "A murder" "Uh tell me about it" Esposito raised an eyebrow and gave him a serious look. "No" Ronnie pouted. "Why not?", he whined. 

Esposito was confused. Didn't he understand?  
"I can't just tell everybody about the life and lies of a dead man! It's disrespectful and also very mean!" "But I'm not everybody", Ronnie argued, " I'm a guy you kissed" Esposito sighed and leant back. "Yeah the first one" He didn't know why he said it and when he saw the sparkle in Ronnie's eyes he immediately added: " And the last one!" But that just made Ronnie smile even wider. "Oh that's sweet!" Just now Esposito understood how Ronnie understood what he said. Or how he wanted to understand it. "No,no,no,no,no!" Ronnie laughed. "I know you didn't meant it like that, still it flatters me that I was your first guy-kiss" Esposito shook his head. He didn't know what he should say to that so he didn't. Ronnie talked anyways. 

"Now seriously: Was it so bad?" "What?" "Our kiss" Eddie swallowed. He had to think good about what he would say now. He didn't wanted to hurt Ronnie, he seemed so vulnerable with his big eyes and slim hands... He also didn't wanted to lie but he was not ready for the truth. And mostly for the changes the truth would bring. If he told Ronnie that he actually liked their kiss he would also admit that he liked men.  
And he was not ready for it. 

"I can't" Ronnie raised an eyebrow. "What? Tell me how you actually think our kiss was?" Eddie nodded. "Why?" "I can't" "But-"  
They got interrupted. Leo and Cat came in. She had a dark-haired teenage boy in handcuffs with her. "Hey Ronnie", Leo said surprised as he saw his friend sitting next to Detective Esposito's Desk. " Hi Leo" "What are you doing here?" "Oh I just-" "I'll question him now!", Cat called from the door where Esposito walked out a few minutes ago. "Cat, Wait!", Esposito cried out while running to her while she went in the corridor behind the door. 

"I wanted to give you your purse, you forgot it", Ronnie said while handing it back to it's owner. " Thanks, but you didn't had to come just for the purse" Ronnie shrugged. "But I wanted to" He glanced over to the seat where Esposito just sat seconds ago. "Oh no", Leo said shocked, "You really like him, do you?" Ronnie stood up. "How can I not, he's hot as hell! You think we can watch the questioning?", he said, changing the subject. Leo shrugged. "I don't know" They walked together to the corridor, right into it. Leo opened the first door on the left next to them. They peeked through the window in the room and saw Cat and Esposito sitting opposite the teenage boy. They asked him questions about a Malcolm Brown and a Mia Winter. 

Ronnie wanted to listen carefully but his mind was somewhere else. He was curious what Esposito, or Eddie how Cat called him sometimes, was going to say. It made his stomach feel funny and his heart burned with the desire to know. He couldn't think of anything else, especially not now when he had that sexy back turned to him. He took a deep breath and tried to look away. He couldn't.  
He knew he was staring and he knew that his breathing was low and that he was licking his lips constantly. 

After a while, Cat and Esposito came out the room in the Watching Room to discuss the statement of the boy but were surprised by the two taxi drivers. "What are you doing here?!", they said in unison, brows furrowed and arms crossed. " I'm a counsler!" They all looked at Ronnie who was not really back under the living. "I...am......beautiful?" Cat laughed and Esposito bit his lip. Ronnie sucked in a breath at that. 

"Out", Esposito said, " both of you" Leo looked at Cat and she nodded, so the drivers went out the door and waited there. "Do you think I stand a chance to be with him? ", Ronnie suddenly asked seriously. Leo shrugged. "Actually I don't think that you could turn him gay" "You don't turn people gay, Leo, they are gay, they just don't know", Ronnie told him the 102th time. " Well then that", he sighed, "I don't want to hurt you but I also don't want you to have false hopes and get hurt worse" Ronnie sighed. "I know, I know", he smiled. "It's very sweet of you" He gave his best Friend a kiss on the cheek, just when the door opened. 

"Just see if you find that guy in the data bank" Esposito nodded and made his way over in the direction of his desk, Ronnie on his heels.  
He stopped halfway and turned around, brows furrowed. "What are you doing?" "I wanna see what you're doing and also I want an answer to my question!" Esposito started walking again. "You won't get an answer, I can't give you one"  
"I don't understand that"

"You don't have to, just accept that you don't get an answer" Ronnie pouted. "But-" "Why are you still here anyways?!", Esposito asked cranky, standing next to his desk. "I wanted to see you working", Ronnie said honest. Esposito closed his eyes for a second. He really needed sleep. " Go" "What?" "Leave. Please" "Like go and don't come back?", Ronnie's voice broke at the end of the sentence. " Yes" He nodded and turned on his heels. "Well bye then! I wish you a good life Eddie!", he called out a last time while leaving through the door.  
He was hurt. Not because of what Eddie said, but how he said it. There was no need to be so harsh. 

×-∆-×

He didn't sleep the next nights. Not only because he was too busy watching Gossip Girl, he was also occupied with thinking about Eddie and what he said. That he couldn't answer the question. Like; why couldn't he answer? It was a yes or no question, what was there not knowing an answer ?! He could've said 'no' and Ronnie would have left him alone, or he said 'yes' and Ronnie would have asked him on a date. He didn't know why the detective was not able to answer the simple question?!

The ringing of his doorbell threw him out of his thoughts. He shot up and went fastly to the door. His dressing gown flew behind him and his hair came out of it's messy position, in another messy position. He was so happy that his pizza arrived that he would give the pizzaman a whole load of extra money. But when he opened the door, it was not the pizza man who stood in front of him.  
He furrowed his brows in confusion.  
"Detective?"  
Eddie looked at Ronnie and sighed. "I'm sorry" Ronnie raised an eyebrow. "About my tone earlier and that I didn't answer your question. Y-you have a right to know... It's just... Y-you know -" Ronnie smiled and opened the door a little wider. "Come in" Eddie nodded thankful and did so. Ronnie closed the door behind him and wanted to bring him to the couch but he had the feeling that the Detective wanted to stand.

"I-i was afraid of what would change if I admit that I liked the kiss that I would rather give you no answer. And I'm really sorry about that" Ronnie threw his hands in the air. "Wait", he took a deep breath and tried to fight the smile that was going to come on his lips. "So you're saying that you liked our kiss?" The Detective stared at the floor and nodded. Ronnie closed the eyes for a second. He took a step closer and held out his hand to grab Eddie's. Slowly he came nearer and nearer, the Detective watching him curious.

"I want to kiss you", Ronnie blurted out, a warm smile on his lips. Eddie looked up and leant forward. Ronnie was surprised by that but leant forward too, till their lips were touching. Careful he stroked through the dark curls of the Detective and painted circles with his thumb over Eddie's hand. Their lips moved slow and sweet, it was a shy and beautiful kiss. Ronnie wanted to add his tongue and tipped it cautious against the raw lips of the Detective. To his surprise, actually let him in, pulling his body closer at the same time. Ronnie smiled in the kiss and pulled his hand out of Eddie's so he could interlaced it with his other in the neck of the Detective. 

Their breathing was low and in sync when they parted. Both men had their eyes closed. Ronnie sighed happily. In that moment the doorbell rang again. He opened his eyes and kissed Eddie's cheek.

"Wanna have some pizza ?"


End file.
